The girl from long ago
by vogonz
Summary: This story is set a few years in the future when england is at peace a few spoilers
1. Chapter 1

The BBC own Robin Hood not me

This is my first fanfic so sorry if it's rubbish. This story is set in the future when England is at peace

The rain was persisting down around Locksley and something moved in the shadows.

Robin sat in his chair in front of the fire. He was thinking about his new life as lord of Locksley but how he missed Marian. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by Thornton.

"My lord" he started "there is a person to see you"

"What do they want?" Robin replied angry at being interrupted from his thoughts.

"They didn't say, but they will only speak to you"

"Ok send them in" so Thornton left the room and returned with a warrior. He was average height clad in chainmail. At his waist he wore two swords one broad sword and a sax. He had a shield on his back and on his head he wore a magnificent helmet. The helmet was quite a thing it was made of iron and had intricately decorated cheek pieces but ever the face was a mask it was the face of a man. It was a great piece of craftsman ship. Then the warrior removed the helmet and it became apparent that he was a she. Long red hair tumbled to the small of her back her face was round with freckles and open honest eyes of blue. Around her neck she wore the hammer amulet of Thor. She was a pagan and worshiped the long forgotten gods.

"What's your name?" asked Robin

"Dalla" She said in a horse voice. Robins mind stopped could it really be her.

"Dalla Daughter of Thyra and George is it really you"

"Yes it is"

"I haven't seen you since you were eight and that must be at least ten years ago before I left for the crusades with your father..." he trailed off because George Dalla's father had been killed in war.

"Don't worry I'm over that now it was a few years ago. Now the reason I've come back I need a lord. Something terrible happened to my community and I'm the only survivor." She said her voice trembling a little.

"Dalla I'm so sorry what happened?" said Robin

"It doesn't matter now will you take my oath?" she replied

"Yes of course I will and I know two people who will be very happy to see you"

I know it's a bit boring but it will get more exiting promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Dalla slept in the manor that night and in the morning Robin would find her a house.

"So who are these two people you want me to see?" Dalla asked Robin as they ate breakfast.

"Wait and see, you'll find out when we've finished breakfast." Replied Robin.

"Well I'm finished, now please can you tell me?"

"Very well" Robin stood up and walked towards the door "come." He beckoned Dalla "See that house there," Robin said pointing to one of the cottages in Locksley

"Yes" Dalla replied eagerly.

"Go and knock on the door and ask for the man of the house." Instructed Robin

"Ok then, thank you robin, you have been so kind to me." Dalla said as she gave him a big hug. Then she picked up her armour and other luggage and headed towards the house.

Dalla sheepishly approached the cottage not knowing what awaited her. As she knocked on the door a heavily pregnant dark skinned woman appeared in the doorway.

"Can I help you?" She asked

"Err...Yes I'm looking for the man of the house please" Dalla replied.

"Will" the woman shouted into the house

"What" came a sleepy reply as a half awake man with dark hair and green eyes appeared next to the woman. Then he suddenly woke up fully as he noticed the teenager on his doorstep. "Dalla!" He said astonished as he pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Will" Dalla replied equally surprised.

"Luke and I have been wondering what happened to you." He said as he let her go "Oh Djaq this is Dalla her father was a great friend of my Father and Dalla this is Djaq my wife."

"Hello nice to meet you" Dalla addressed Djaq "I often wondered weather Will would marry a girl, He's so quiet but he is sweet and I wish good luck to you both..."

"Dalla do you want to see Luke?" Will interrupted before Dalla started on a full blown rant about something completely irrelevant which she tended to do.

"Yes please where is he?" she answered eagerly

"Over in that cottage there" Will said as Dalla ran as fast as her legs would carry her. How she missed Luke her childhood sweet heart it had torn her heart in two when her mother decided to leave. She still loved Luke with a passion and hoped he still felt the same.

She knocked on the door not knowing what to expect then she felt a tinge of worry. What if Luke had a dark skinned woman? What about if he hated her for leaving? However all her fears went away when the door opened and Luke cupped her face and kissed her passionately not stopping to consider whether she may have a new man. Although this was certainly not the case because as soon as they break apart Dalla pulls Luke close and whispers in his ear "I love you" as she presses a soft kiss on his cheek.

"And I you" Luke replied

So that's chapter two done. I still promise there will be some more exiting bits to come.


	3. Chapter 3

"Luke did you hear that?" Asked Dalla as they sat together by the fire.

"No"

"Shhhhhh" Dalla said as she stood and reached for her sword. "Who's there?" She demanded.

"Me" Said a menacing voice from outside, as a slender man with a sword appeared.

"Tom" Dalla growled

"I'm here to kill you, for humiliating me and my family." Tom said in a tone that could chill the blood "I said I'd track you down and I thought you'd had enough time to recover from your loss."

"You want to kill me? I think the hazel sticks are in order." Dalla replied not a trace of worry in her voice this was surprising seeing as she had possibly just signed her own death warrant.

"The hazel what?" Interrupted Luke.

"No matter my love, just an old quarrel to settle that's all." Said Dalla placidly.

"Say tomorrow at noon in the forest?" continued Tom

"Agreed." Finished Dalla "now leave and tomorrow I will kill you"

"Not if I kill you first" Chuckled Tom as he left the cottage

"What was all that about?" Questioned Luke

"Oh nothing but I fear tomorrow I may die" Said Dalla with no hint of fear.

Sorry it's so short Please review!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Luke awoke to the sound of metal scraping stone and a low voice mumbling prayers to Odin and Thor. Then he remembered that today at noon he may lose his love. He had tried everything in his power to stop her from fighting but to no avail. He loved Dalla more than life itself but she could be a right stubborn brute at times. He decided to try one more time.

"Please don't fight Dalla" He pleaded with his best puppy dog eyes. Someone had to die today, that was the way of the hazel sticks. Dalla had told him last night that the two competittors fought until death and that she had seen it happen many times.

"Luke I am fighting today whether you like it or not my family must be avenged." She replied not moving her eyes from the sword she was sharpening.

"At least tell me why they need to be avenged. What happened?"

"Later" That's all she would ever say later. And today at noon someone would die.

Noon came and Dalla was ready. She stood opposite Tom in the square of sticks and then it began. Luke was watching. Dalla had protested at this but he wanted to be there for her. Tom was a skilled swordsman but Dalla was lightning quick and parried each blow. She seemed to dance as she spat insults at her opponent. Suddenly Tom stabbed and caught her shoulder with his blade. She cried out in pain but did not stop fighting. After about ten minutes of lunging and spitting Dalla appeared to slip. Luke's heart skipped a beat but she had not really slipped and was luring Tom into a trap. As he went to stab her, her foot shot out and tripped him and that was it the battle was won and tom was dead. Dalla decided not to kill him but let him live with the shame. After all she didn't want a murder charge on her hands. So she branded him and let him run.

"Well done Dal" Said Luke as they walked towards Locksley. "However I think we should let Djaq look at that wound"

"Its fine Lukie" Dalla retorted but then she just collapsed. Luke would normally have panicked but then instinked kicked in and he gathered her in his arms.

As her reached the village with his precious bundle he headed straight for his brothers house

"Djaq" He cried as he entered the cottage. As if by magic the Saracen appeared and apparently unhindered by her pregnancy started to work.

Chapter four done and dusted. Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Luke could only watch as Djaq tended to Dalla

"Luke go and get Allan" Djaq commanded. Allan was now Djaq's apprentice ha had a new wife and baby to look after. Both Djaq and Allan's wife Ruth decided he needed to learn a decent trade. So after much protest from Allan saying it was undignified to be an apprentice at his age he reluctantly agreed.

"Djaq needs you!" Luke wheezed as he reached the A-Dale house hold.

"Why?" Asked a slightly confused Allan

"It doesn't matter just move!" Luke said as he grabbed Allan's arm.

"Ok I'm coming bye Ru..." Allan barley had chance to say good bye as he was pulled out of the door.

"So what's the situation?" Allan asked as he stared down at the unconscious from of Dalla

"Stab wound to the shoulder, its pierced and old wound that was infected so the infection has spread." Djaq informed as she began to direct Allan.

"Old wound?" whispered an astonished Luke.

The hours passed and Djaq and Allan worked furiously. Finally they finished.

"Luke go and sit with her. Hold her hand and call me if anything happens. Now only time will tell.

As Luke grasped Dalla's hand he felt her squeeze back. And there he sat for hours just waiting and finally he just fell asleep.

Next morning he was woken by a hand running through his hair. He lifted his head and saw Dalla smiling at him. "She has such a beautiful smile" he thought to himself.

"How are you feeling?" He asked sleepily

"Much better thank you" She replied the smile never leaving her face.

Right that's chapter 5 done sorry if it's not very good I'm trying to get over a serious case of writers block. As always pleas review


	6. Chapter 6

Luke watched as Djaq checked over the now fully awake Dalla. The sight of her wounded shoulder made in recoil in horror. Dalla laughed at him.

"You think this is bad, you should have seen it first time round."

"Luke can you please leave the room?" Asked Djaq. "Somehow I don't think you'll want to see this."

"No please let me stay I don't want to leave her" Luke pleaded

"Lukie please go I don't want you to see this" Dalla pleaded back.

"Very well" Luke said as he got up to leave.

"And can you please get Allan? I need his help" Asked Djaq. Luke just nodded.

Luke walked into his brother's kitchen where Will and Allan were talking.

"Allan Djaq needs you're help" Luke interrupted

"Ok" Allan said as he got up and walked towards the door and slipped inside the bedroom.

"Will?" Asked Luke in a tiny voice

"Yeah" Will looked up from the wood he was carving.

"Dalla will be ok won't she?" He was close to tears "I can't lose her again" He gave into the tears and they fell freely down his face. Will pulled his brother into a comforting embrace.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, after all Djaq is a miracle worker" Will whispered in to his little brother's hair. Luke flinched as Dalla cried out in pain shortly followed by Allan saying something about not squeezing his hand so tightly. "Just don't worry" Will went on soothing his distraught brother.

"Djaq said something about an old wound" Luke admitted "and than an infection may have spread." Just then Allan emerged out of the bedroom.

"You can go and see her now" He said patting Luke on the back. Luke just nodded and walked to the bedroom.

He found Dalla sitting up in the bed wearing a blood stained shirt and having a conversation with Djaq.

"Djaq you've saved my life and I cannot pay you for it, recent events have led to the fact that my mother's horde was stolen." Dalla informed her voice full of regret.

"Dalla you are a friend and I never ask for money any way." Djaq replied

"Still maybe there is another way I can repay you? Luke tells me you only have experience treating wounds on the battle field and not much experience dealing with women's health."

"That's correct" Returned a rather confused Saracen.

"Well My mother was a midwife and was training me to be one as well, amongst other things. If you ever need help in any matter to do with your pregnancy I would be happy to help. It's the least I can do."

"That would be great I was going to have to pay an old wise woman to help me, But I'd rather be treated by someone I trust." The two woman had built a strong bond over the few Weeks Dalla had been in Locksley. Mainly due to the fact that both had different religions to the Christian one of the village. "By the way if you want you can go home now and recover there.

"Oh yes please" Replied a rather exited Dalla.

"Well you know where I an if you need me"

"Thank you Djaq" Said Dalla as she gave Djaq a bear hug. "Luke please take me home now." On the way out Dalla stopped to thank Allan for his help and will for letting her stay in his house. Then she and Luke went home for her to recover and foe Luke to ask some pressing questions.

Right there we go another chapter done let me know what you think. Cheers Vogonz


	7. Chapter 7

It was midnight and Dalla was having a dream, well more a nightmare. Having a nightmare about the night that her family and friends died.

_The people were laughing and drinking. The Skald was chanting Beowulf and Dalla sat in the __corner__ thinking of Locksley and Luke. Then her best friend __Inga bounded up to her._

_"Come on Dalla, please Dance with us." She asked_

_"Must I I'm not in the mood." She replied_

_"Moping isn't going to get you back you're Luke. If you ask me you should have accepted that Tom's proposal." Inga retorted. It was Inga's __marriage__ the village was celebrating and Dalla felt a pang of __Jealousy_

_"He hates pagans Inga __and__ he would __force__ me to __be Christian you know that. He only wanted me as a prize and I will not be treated like that. Besides Mother says I can go to England when I turn __eighteen__ and then I'm going to find Luke." Said Dalla her mind a million miles away._

_"Suit __yourself__" Inga knew there was no point in trying to argue with Dalla. Then at that moment the hall's heavy doors swung open revealing a hundred or so men. A hundred or so armed, angry, Christian men. _

_"Pagan scu__m! You know what to do." __The__ apparent leader shouted. The celebrating villagers scattered in all directions__ and were caught and bound one by one. The __village's__ men were drunk and __weapon less__, after all what sort of man carries a weapon into a feasting hall. So there they all sat bound and helpless. Then Tom __appeared__ from the mass of me__n__. He was dressed as a great warrior__. He wore a mail coat that came to his knees it was hemmed with a row of gold links. His shield was on his arm and it was painted with __father's__ symbol. His sword was in his other hand and he swung it __round__idly__. To top it all off he wore a beautifully engraved boar crested helmet. He stood __in front__ of Dalla's Kneeling form._

_"Up" He ordered as he grabbed her hair and yanked her up.__ "You're coming with me." He spat "bring her mother too." He ordered one of the men. It was not just any man Dalla had refused but the son of the most powerful lord in the area. She was __surely__ doomed_

_Dalla was dragged outside followed by her Mother_

_"I will teach you to humiliate me you pagan witch." And then Dalla saw what she feared most. The hall was surrounded by men with flaming torches. It was a hall burning and no-one survives a hall burning._

_"Yes" She said, her eyes fixed on tom's._

_"What?" He replied._

_"I will marry you"_

_"Oh it's far __too__ late for that now" He laughed. "Burn it" He __roared_

_"NO!" Dalla screamed. She could hear the people __panicking__, children crying, women screaming and man shouting. Then that was all drowned __out__ by the roar of the flames and __crackling__ of human fat.__After ten minutes or so the next punish__ment came._

_"Kill her" Tom __screamed, pointing__ at Dallas mother__ drops of spit__tle landing in his __wispy__ beard. Dalla did not scream this time. Her mouth was dry and she was __paralysed__ she couldn't move or speak. Then her mother's throat was cut. Blood __bubbled__ from the gash as her mother struggled for a final breath. Then she was dead. _

_"Lord do will kill her__?"__ One __particularly__ gruff looking man asked_

_"No" Tom replied__ as he drove his blade into her shoulder. She screamed in agony. "Run collect a few things and run. I'll let you live with the grief and shame because it's all your fault. Now go!"_

_Dalla hid in the trees all __night and__ in the morning gathered her belongings. All the house's had been looted and her Mother's horde stolen. But IN the woods Dalla and her mother had hidden something __far more __precious__. Her Grandfather's war gear. The chain mail shirt, __shied__, two swords and the beautiful helmet. She took them and Ran._

Dalla woke coated in a layer of cold sweat. Luke stirred beside her.

"Dal are you ok you look like you've seen a ghost" He asked nervously. It pained him to see her like this. Every night she would wake up in a cold sweat with a sheet white completion. This was getting to much, it was not fair on him, he had to know. So taking a deep breath Dalla told and him everything.

Ok so chapter seven done. There will be happy bits to come. As always please tell me what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

Dalla had now been in Locksley for two months and was beginning to be accepted. After all she was a pagan and people thought they were uncivilized. Thankfully Robin had persuaded the villagers she wasn't a witch. Even the priest had accepted her but he still tried to convert her. She would simply pull out her hammer amulet, bring it to her lips and then mutter a prayer to Odin or Thor and he would back off.

Dalla opened the door of the house and was greeted by a kiss from Luke. She put down her things and then grabbed him in a warm hug.

"How's Djaq doing?"He inquired about his sister-in-law.

"Fine. The baby will be here soon. About that, I will need your help on that day."

"Anything" Luke replied eager to offer any assistance he could

"On the day the baby comes I need you to make sure your brother stays out of the house until I say he can come in. It's very bad luck to have men present at a birth."

"Yeah I think I can do that. You want some broth?" He asked offering her a bowl of steaming liquid

Two weeks later Dalla was leaning on the front door frame and she saw a freshly flowered daffodil and decided it was a good omen. Just then Will came bounding up out of breath.

"Dalla...Djaq." He said between pants "Labour...baby!" Dalla under stood this and set to work.

"Luke!" She shouted in to the house "baby on the way, you know what to do" She grabbed a leather satchel filled with her supplies and bolted it to the other side of the village with Will and Luke in tow.

As Dalla entered Will's house Will was ready to follow but was stopped by a hand on his wrist.

"Oh no you don't you're stayin' out here with me." Said Luke to a bemused Will and he promptly explained that for a man to be present at birth was like sticking your hand into an angry wasps nest, in other words a very bad idea. Will winced as Djaq screamed in pain and cursed and dammed in a language that neither of the brother could understand.

A few hours later Dalla emerged from the house wiping her hands on a scrap of cloth.

"You can come in now" She addressed the two men. When they stepped inside the bedroom the most amazing site greeted Will's eyes. His wife was sat up in bed surrounded by blankets, hair plastered to her head with sweat and in her arms was a tiny whimpering bundle. He sat down on the bed beside her and kissed her passionately. He was then allowed to hold the tiny baby. He stared at the child in awe had he really helped create the beautiful babe in his arms.

Dalla and Luke stood at the end of the bed looking at the small family in front of them. Dalla crossed her arms over her chest and sighed it really was a lovely sight. Luke put an arm round her and kissed the top of her head as he whispered "well done Dal." And then Dalla knew she was finally happy she would not forget the murder of her people but she knew she could move on to a life of happiness with Luke.

THE END

Finally I've finished hope you liked it. I think it may have been a bit too sickly sweet at the end because I'm now feeling a little sick. Any way please review. Thanks loads. Vogonz out!


End file.
